


Reverse Polarity

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey wakes up on a Saturday morning to find himself ... female.  The whole world knows him as female, everyone except Mike Ross.  Harvey gets to experience the world from the other side ... What happens when he finally changes back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reverse Polarity

Harvey groaned as morning sunlight filtered through the bedroom windows, casting a bright light across his face which jerked him out of a deep sleep. The feel of hair tickling his face caused Harvey a bit of concern; he didn’t remember bringing anyone home the night before. He hesitantly reached an arm out, searching the bed next to him, but found nothing.

He swiped the hair out his face, then frowned when he felt a tug at his scalp. He cautiously opened his eyes and spared a look around. At first glance it looked like his bedroom, yet not. The room was painted a pale beige color, with a lavender chaise near the window and matching sheer curtains. A pair of panties and a bra hung on the chaise and a black dress hung on a hanger off his closet door. A quick glance down had Harvey out of the dark lavender silk sheets and straight into the bathroom.

“Fuck.” The voice that reached his ears was not his. The face and body he saw reflected in the mirror was not his. He braced his hands on the sink, careful of the skin care, hair care and makeup that cluttered the sink, and leaned forward. The face he saw in the mirror looked slightly familiar. Same high cheekbones, same eyes, fuller lips, same moles above his left eye, hidden behind swooping dark brown bangs. Harvey stepped back and took a good look at his body; for being almost forty, he was in good shape. Broad shoulders led to full, high breasts, Harvey estimated a full C cup, which led to a slim waist, full hips and nice legs - the type of woman Harvey would pick up.

Except the woman in the mirror was Harvey.

He reached for the purple silk robe hanging from the back of the bathroom door and slipped it on, padding back through the bedroom to the rest of the apartment. It was clearly the same apartment, but with a feminine touch. Vases of lilies and orchids filled the living space and there were pictures of her and her brother Paul from her childhood all the way through Paul’s graduation from the police academy and his acceptance into SWAT through Harvey’s graduation from Harvard - it was creepy.

Harvey noticed a purse sitting on the table in the entryway and rifled through it. Inside he found a cell phone, checkbook, a brush, lipstick, a pen and … a wallet.

“Harper Regina Specter,” Harvey muttered. “Thanks Mom and Dad.” He sighed and shoved the wallet and the other items back into the purse and padded back into the bedroom.

Harvey noticed his bedroom seemed a bit smaller, and realized why when he stepped into the walk in closet, which was separated into two distinct sides - work and play. One side was lined with business attire, dresses, pant suits and long skirts mixed with a variety of tops - everything very buttoned up, very businesslike. The other side was vastly different - a mix of casual and club wear, jeans and skirts and tops designed to show more than they hid. Between the two distinct sets of clothes sat a large dresser that Harvey discovered was filled with lingerie, a mix of Agent Provacateur and La Perla.

Harvey did a little more exploring and found a small home gym in place of his home office, with an elliptical machine, a small weight set and a yoga mat. “At least some things haven’t changed too much,” he muttered as he padded back to the kitchen.

A quick search through the fridge and the cupboards found little to nothing Harvey would ever consider eating. Whole bran cereal, lactose free milk, and not a single piece of bacon to be found. “How the hell does she eat?” Harvey muttered. He padded back over to the purse on the entryway table and dug around for his cell phone, and almost dropped the phone when he unlocked it and caught sight of the background - a large bonsai tree in front of a sunset. “Pretentious,” Harvey said, flipping through the contacts until he found his favorite diner, the number hidden under ‘gynecologist’.

One call and twenty minutes later, Harvey sat at the bar with his spinach and tomato omelette and a side of bacon and a large cup of coffee. “No green tea for me,” Harvey muttered as he dug into breakfast. He couldn’t even finish everything, and had to put the leftovers in the fridge.

“Okay Harvey, Harper, whatever,” Harvey said, standing and padding back to the bedroom, not willing to admit to enjoying the feel of the silk robe against his bare legs. “I can either wallow in my feminine, yet fashionable bedroom, or I can try this out.”

* * *

A nap, a workout, lunch and one luxurious and indulgent bath later found Harvey dolled up in a beautiful dark green dress, hair curled and tousled, makeup expertly applied (although Harvey still didn’t know how he’d done it without blinding himself) and nursing a scotch at his favorite pub.

He skimmed the crowd, rolling his eyes when he saw some guy trying to pick up a girl, and doing very poorly. “Come on, you’re not even doing the Vulcan salute right,” he muttered.

“It’s a sad sight.”

Harvey turned towards the voice and squinted at the young man next to him. Curly blonde hair, bright blue eyes, looked like a cherub. “Harold,” he said. “You’re Harold, right?”

Harold coughed and nodded. “Uh yes,” he said.

“That man doesn’t have his thumb extended, he’s doing it completely wrong,” Harvey said.

“Did you know that the Vulcan salute first appeared in the first episode of the second season?” Harold said.

“Of course,” Harvey said. “Nimoy based it on the Priestly Blessing performed by Jewish Kohanim with both hands, thumb to thumb in this same position, representing the Hebrew letter Shin, which stands for Shaddai, meaning ‘Almighty (God)’.”

“I didn’t know that,” Harold said softly. “Um … Ms. Specter, why are you talking to me?”

“I’m trying to figure out the same thing.”

Harvey spun around on the stool and blinked up at the man standing next to her. Tall, sandy, tousled blonde hair, beautifully tailored suit. “Ted,” he said with a smile.

Ted Phillips gave Harvey a wink, before glancing over at Harold. “Scram,” he said, chuckling when Harold bolted. “Do you even know him?”

“I do,” Harvey said. “He works for Pearson Hardman. His name is Harold … Gunderson, Jankowski ... I can’t remember.”

Ted chuckled and took the glass from Harvey’s hand. “Harper Specter,” he said. “What are you doing out tonight? I thought for sure you would be drowning your sorrows at home.” He sat on the barstool next to her and sipped her drink.

“Oh right,” Harvey said. “The case.”

“The case?” Ted said. “Harper, that was one of the biggest discrimination cases of your career. It has to be eating you up that you lost.”

Harvey sighed. It had been one of the biggest gender discrimination cases and it had been hard to hide how disappointed he’d been when Adelaide Kraemer had lost her case. It had been a blow that Harvey was admittedly still reeling from. “It’s not fun,” Harvey admitted, snatching his drink back from Ted and downing it.

“Nor would I expect it to be,” Ted said, resting his hand on Harvey’s. “Harper … it’s been a while.”

Harvey gave Ted a little grin - the jury consultant had always been easy on the eyes. He set his empty glass down on the bar and gave Ted a smile. “It has,” he agreed. “Although, I did just lose a big case, I’m highly emotional right now.”

“I wouldn’t want to take advantage,” Ted murmured, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harvey’s cheek. “I’m not taking advantage, am I?”

Harvey hummed and leaned into the kiss - it felt different; Ted’s slightly chapped lips on his now much soother cheek. “Nope, not taking advantage,” he replied softly. “My place?”

“Probably better than my hotel,” Ted replied with a chuckle.

“I’m sure you made sure whoever hired you got you a suite at the Ritz,” Harvey said.

“This time they put me up at the Peninsula,” Ted said.

“Ouch,” Harvey replied teasingly. “Slumming it, huh?” He closed the distance between himself and Ted, kissing Ted gently. “Sure, my place.”

Ted grinned and dropped a couple of bills on the bar to cover Harvey’s drink and offered Harvey his arm. “Ms. Specter,” he said gallantly.

The ‘Ms.’ jerked Harvey back into the present, reminding him of his situation. He didn’t let it show though, slipping his hand into the crook of Ted’s arm and letting Ted lead him out of the bar and into a cab. He shifted next to Ted, giving a delightful shiver when he felt Ted’s slightly calloused fingers on his knee … and his inner thigh.

“You look delicious tonight,” Ted said as they climbed out of the cab and headed inside.

“This old thing?” Harvey replied, tugging playfully at one of the straps of her dress. He slipped the strap off his shoulder, laughing when Ted leaned down and nipped at the exposed skin.

“Old thing, indeed,” Ted said, tugging Harvey into the elevator. “I doubt anything in that closet of yours is old.”

Harvey laughed and leaned against Ted, nibbling on his jaw. “You really have been gone too long,” he murmured.

“Lots of cases,” Ted replied, tugging Harvey into the penthouse as soon as the elevator doors opened. “Haven’t even seen New York in six months.”

“When are you leaving?” Harvey asked as he tugged Ted towards his bedroom. He was careful as he navigated through the penthouse as furniture was not where it had been before and he didn’t want to run into anything.

He flipped a light on in his bedroom and turned to Ted with a smile. “You didn’t answer my question,” she said. “When are you leaving?”

“I have a flight tomorrow afternoon,” Ted said, pulling Harvey close. “Have to be in LA Sunday night. So tonight, Harper Specter, it is just you and me.”

Harvey smiled and tucked himself against Ted, strange to find that his head fit perfectly under Ted’s chin. He gave a happy sigh when he felt Ted’s hands on his body, gently unzipping his dress.

“Lucky me,” Harvey said with a smile.

* * *

Harvey’s alarm went off far too early Monday morning and he groaned as he remembered his situation and that it would probably take him longer to get ready for work. An hour in the home gym, thirty minutes eating breakfast and then another hour in the bathroom and closet and Harvey was finally ready. A knee length black pencil skirt with a matching black jacket, a white silk top, and a pair of sensible heels, hair styled in a sleek chignon with the bangs carefully swept across his forehead to disguise his moles. Again, Harvey was amazed at how his hands just seemed to know what to do to get ready …

He stopped at the coffee cart just outside, and somehow managed to not drop his briefcase or lose his purse as he maneuvered his way through the lobby to the elevator. As he approached the elevators, he saw a fairly empty one with the doors closing and sped up a bit to get to it. He was surprised when one of the riders held the doors for him and gave him a friendly smile and nod as he stepped inside.

“Thank you,” Harvey said.

“You’re welcome, Ms. Specter,” the man said.

Harvey turned to the speaker and squinted - it was Harold. “Thank you, Harold,” he said, sipping his coffee and watching the elevator climb to his floor. He exited and headed towards his office, knowing that Donna would waylay him to talk about upcoming meetings and to poke into his personal life.

“You got lucky this weekend.”

Harvey sighed when Donna’s voice reached his ears. “Not your business, Donna,” he said as he reached her desk.

“You’re practically glowing,” Donna said. “And you definitely have a spring in your step … not to mention you’re a little late, a clear sign of a good weekend.”

“Donna,” Harvey said, motioning for his messages.

“I heard Ted Phillips was in town,” Donna replied casually, passing Harvey the messages.

“Really?” Harvey said, looking through the messages as he stepped into his office. At least his office hadn’t changed that much - still a wall full of vinyl records and his large desk. The art on the wall was slightly different, and there were vases of orchids and lilies all around, even situated between his signed basketballs.

“Really,” Donna said from the doorway of Harvey’s office. “I heard Harold saying he saw you with him on Saturday night.”

“I just rode up in the elevator with Harold,” Harvey said, dropping his stuff on his desk. “How would he have enough time to tell anyone -”

“Ah-ha!” Donna said triumphantly. “I knew it!”

Harvey groaned and unpacked some files. “Fine, fine, yes,” he said. “I saw Ted Phillips this weekend. And that’s all you’re getting from me.”

“You know I’ll find out anyway,” Donna said.

“Get Mike in here, please,” Harvey said. “I need him to do some research on these new cases.” He waited until Donna was out of his office before sighing softly, kicking his heels off and stretching his toes. How women walked around in them all day, he’d never know.

He heard Mike approach and glanced up, watching the young man tapping away on his phone. He couldn’t help but smile fondly - the kid was kind of adorable, if Harvey was honest with himself. What started out as a bit of blackmail had actually turned into … friendship? Harvey wasn’t quite sure, but he knew that something had shifted, changed with him and Mike.

“Donna said you needed me?” Mike said, still looking down at his phone.

“I do,” Harvey replied.

Mike’s head flew up and he looked at Harvey. “Where’s … Harvey?” He turned and looked back at the office door, which said ‘Harper Specter, Senior Partner’.

Harvey stopped typing, his fingers hovering over his keyboard as he looked at Mike. “What did you call me?” he asked softly. He quickly glanced at his phone, noting that apparently in this universe Donna didn’t need to listen to all his conversations.

Mike shut the door to Harvey’s office and practically ran across the room. “Where’s Harvey?” he asked, eyeing Harvey suspiciously.

“Mike,” Harvey said slowly. “It’s me.” He waited patiently as recognition dawned on Mike’s face.

“Holy shit,” Mike whispered, staring at Harvey. “You’re … “

Harvey rolled his eyes and stood. “Yes,” he said. “I woke up Saturday morning like this. How do you remember?”

“Remember what? Why didn’t I hear about this? The only thing I heard was Harold talking about the hot Senior Partner he talked to at … “ Mike trailed off and his face paled. “Please tell me you didn’t have sex with Harold.”

“Are you serious?” Harvey replied. “I would never. But apparently the whole world knows me as Harper Specter. Even my penthouse is different. What I want to know is why you weren’t affected.”

Mike shrugged. “Maybe because of my memory?” he said. “You mean no one remembers you as Harvey?”

“No one,” Harvey said. “Everyone calls me Harper or Ms. Specter … “

Mike kept staring at Harvey, which only made Harvey more anxious.

“You look like you,” Mike said finally. “But … not. I mean, not that you’re not attractive, because you are, but -”

Harvey stopped him with a look. “Stop digging, Mike,” he said. “Regardless of this situation, I am still a lawyer and we both still have work to do.” He took some files off his desk and passed them to Mike. “Research the codes and precedents in these files … I want a summary before the end of the day.”

“Sure,” Mike said, taking the files. “You do know this is weird, right? That we somehow got moved into an alternate universe where you’re a woman and we’re the only ones who remember you’re actually a dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Harvey replied, a grin tugging the corners of his mouth.

Mike breathed a sigh of relief at the familiar banter and nodded. “Right,” he said. “Codes and precedents. Before the end of the day.”

“And don’t let Louis try to monopolize your time,” Harvey said.

“I know,” Mike said, his eyes already skimming over the files. “I’m not his pony.” He gave Harvey a distracted wave as he left the office and headed back to his cubicle.

* * *

Harvey checked his phone as he made his way back to his office after lunch with a client. A lunch where he’d had … salad. He grimaced as he remembered how tight his skirt had been that morning; a week eating how he’d used to when he was male had done him no favors. He made a mental note to do extra cardio for the next week and to cut back on the hot dogs (dammit).

“Jessica called to check on the status of your new case, Mike left some files on your desk and Cornelia Spa at the Surrey and the Yves Durif Salon both called to confirm your appointments for tomorrow,” Donna told Harvey when he passed her desk.

Harvey nodded and settled at the desk, again kicking off his heels and stretching his toes. He reviewed the files Mike had left about their newest case and grinned … they were going to win this case. He needed to meet with Mike to work out strategy though … “Donna, what time are my appointments tomorrow?” he asked through the intercom.

“Nine at Cornelia and two at Yves Durif,” Donna replied.

That was … a long day. Harvey remembered his mother used to spend a full day at the salon, and girlfriends he’d had mentioned the same. “Thanks,” Harvey said, closing the files on his desk and slipping his shoes on. “Page me if you need me, I’m going to go see Mike.”

“Don’t tease him too much,” Donna said teasingly as Harvey passed his desk.

As Harvey headed for the elevators he pondered Donna’s words; she’d said similar things when he was male. Did he really tease Mike? Was he leading his associate on in some way and hadn’t realized? He shook his head - the new hormones were wrecking his though processes.

He reached the associate bullpen and caught Louis talking to all the associates, the same speeches Harvey’d heard time and again from the time Louis started being in charge of them. Harvey leaned against a nearby wall and resisted the urge to laugh at Louis’ exuberant gesticulating. He heard Louis finishing up and got a deliciously horrible idea. He unbuttoned the top three buttons of his blouse, spreading the collar to give a passerby a delightful view of his impressive cleavage. Normally, he wouldn’t do that - Rachel, Donna, even Jessica dressed more for fashion than business, but Harvey was definitely more business orientated. He just had this urge to torment Louis a bit.

Harvey caught Louis as he was leaving. “Louis,” he said.

“Harper,” Louis replied stiffly.

Harvey felt a sick sort of glee when Louis’ gaze flitted back and forth between his cleavage and his face. “You should change up your speeches a bit,” he said. “I know I’ve heard that one before.”

“Please, there’s no way you could have,” Louis said, reaching up to adjust his tie. “Sheila and I worked all weekend on it.”

Harvey’s gaze is drawn to the ring on Louis’ left ring finger, and the mention of Sheila. His brain filled in the gaps - Sheila Sazs the recruiter and Louis Litt, together. If he thought about it a little, it worked.

“Oh,” Harvey said, adjusting his jacket. “My mistake, I must have read it when Sheila and I had mimosas.” He brushed past Louis on his way to Mike’s cubicle.

“My Sheila would never have mimosas with you!” Louis called, looking around slightly embarrassed before heading back to his office.

Harvey chuckled and buttoned his blouse back up as he approached Mike’s cubicle. He tugged the earbud out of Mike’s ear. “What are you doing Saturday?”

Mike looked up and jumped, blinking twice before recognition dawned in his eyes. “I was going to … work?” he said. “On our big case?”

“Damn right, we need to talk strategy,” Harvey said. “Come over at six tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Mike replied.

“I want to make sure we win this case,” Harvey said.

“Got it,” Mike said. “I’ll be there at six, Harv-per. Harper.”

Harvey gave Mike a slight smile, tapping his nails on the top of Mike’s cubicle before heading back to his office.

* * *

Harvey stretched as he fixed himself a mug of tea and sliced some fruit. His day at the spa and salon had been a DAY and Harvey was grateful to be home. He never knew pampering was so exhausting … and he may have tipped his masseuse a little extra - her magic fingers had alleviated any residual discomfort from the waxing he’d endured. And then there had been the salon; a three hour, three hundred dollar appointment with Yves Durif himself and Harvey felt like his hair didn’t look any different.

The doorbell rang and Harvey set his mug and plate of fruit on the bar before padding to the front door. He gave his yoga pants a tug and bit back a yawn as he pulled open the door, letting Mike in. “Come on in,” he said.

“I brought Thai food,” Mike said, setting the food on the counter next to Harvey’s mug. He turned and cocked his head as he looked at Harvey.

“What?” Harvey said.

“You just look … relaxed,” Mike said.

Harvey glanced down at his attire; he was wearing a pair of gray yoga pants and a worn Harvard t-shirt, his hair held back with a simple Alice band to keep it out of his face. He shrugged and padded over to the bar to get his tea and fruit. “I figure we’re going to be working for a while,” he said.

“Were you working all day?” Mike asked, heading into the kitchen to fix himself a plate of food. He took a look around, taking in the changes in the apartment.

“No,” Harvey admitted. “I had a few appointments.”

“Appointments,” Mike repeated, eyeing Harvey curiously as he went into the living room. “What kind of appointments.”

Harvey sighed and followed Mike into the living room. “Spa and salon,” he said as he sat down on the couch near the files.

“Spa and … “ Mike trailed off and stared at Harvey. “And you went? Willingly?”

“I have to keep up appearances,” Harvey replied. “I’d rather have been here working.”

Mike frowned, but nodded his understanding. “Want some?” he asked, offering Harvey some of his pad thai.

“I can’t,” Harvey grumbled.

“You can’t,” Mike repeated around a mouthful of food. “Why not?”

“I could barely zip up my skirt yesterday,” Harvey said with a sad sigh.

Mike coughed and swallowed his food. “Zip up your … that sounds so weird,” he said.

“Try being on this end,” Harvey muttered as he nibbled his fruit and looked at the files spread across the coffee table.

“No thanks,” Mike replied, quickly finishing his dinner and grabbing some of the files. They worked in silence for a while until Mike broke the silence. “Got any more highlighters?” he asked.

“Check my office,” Harvey said distractedly, waving Mike off. It was quiet for a few minutes, Harvey could hear Mike rifling through his desk.

“You have got to be kidding me!” Mike called. “Are you serious?”

“What?” Harvey called back.

Mike practically ran back into the living room, clutching a couple of pictures in one hand and a t-shirt in the other. He dropped onto the couch next to Harvey and dropped the items in Harvey’s lap. “You and him,” Mike said with a sneer. “Were an item?”

Harvey glanced down at his lap and blinked a few times. There, in full color, was a picture of him and Travis Tanner. Tanner had his arm wrapped around Harvey and they were both smiling at the camera. The woman Harvey now was looked to be about 25 in the picture, long messy dark hair and a bright green bikini. The shirt, when Harvey lifted it, was an old Yale shirt. Yale. Harvey got a brief flash of his female self and a younger Travis Tanner between the sheets, resisted the urge to throw up (barely), and shoved the picture and shirt off his lap.

“Apparently not my finest moment,” Harvey said.

“And apparently you’re still a Trekkie,” Mike said, producing another picture. It was 25 year old Harvey … Harper … from the back, in the same green bikini. Harvey was grinning over his (her?) shoulder, pointing to the mark on his (her?) right buttock. The Starfleet Insignia.

“That’s Trekker,” Harvey said, snatching the picture from Mike’s grasp. “Spring Break. Like I said, not my finest moment. Did you find your highlighter? Can we please get back to work?”

“Sure,” Mike replied, tucking the cap from his highlighter between his lips as he went back to work.

Harvey pulled a book onto his lap and began taking notes. Every once and a while he’d glance over at Mike, his gaze straying to Mike’s lips. The sight of Mike’s lips wrapped around the cap of the highlighter never failed to capture Harvey’s attention. And that messy hair; Harvey’s fingers itched to touch it, smooth it down, or tug on it, he couldn’t decide. He bit his bottom lip and tore his gaze away from his associate to try to make some progress.

They worked until early Sunday morning, when Harvey felt like he had sand in his eyes and he could barely keep them open. He glanced over and couldn’t hide the grin when he saw Mike crashed out on his couch, highlighter cap nowhere to be seen, files spread all over his lap. Harvey carefully moved the files and covered Mike with a light blanket. He’d let Mike nap for a little bit before kicking him out.

“Sweet dreams, Mike,” he whispered.

* * *

“Big day,” Harvey murmured as he stood in his closet. He newest case had gone to trial and Harvey knew, just knew he was going to win. It was the day the verdict would be read, and Harvey knew he had to make one hell of an impression.

Harvey rifled through the closet, and deep in the back of the closet was a beautifully cut suit, dark pink in color. Harvey pulled it out and held it up to his body, eyeing his reflection critically. It wasn’t Barbie pink, and it looked good against his skin and with his hair. “Pink it is,” he said as he got dressed.

He met his second chair in front of the courthouse, nodding cordially to him before they headed inside. It still irked him that Jessica made him have one of the older, male Senior Partners as second chair for this case when she’d wanted to have Mike second chair. Goldstein was an old fart and questioned everything Harvey did behind the scenes.

Harvey had an air of confidence and sat calmly at the table as the jurors filed in and sat in their seats. He glanced at the faces of the jurors and just barely bit back his smile. He allowed a smile to grace his features when the verdict came back as not guilty. He shook his client’s hand and glared at his second chair momentarily before brushing past him and heading back to the office.

“Congratulations.”

Harvey gave Jessica a tight smile as he set his briefcase and purse on his desk. “Thank you,” he said. “Although I think the case would have run smoother if I’d had a different second chair. Goldstein, really?”

“He’s a good litigator,” Jessica replied as she passed Harvey a cup of tea.

“An old, chauvinist fart,” Harvey countered, accepting the cup of tea. “I would rather have had Mike as second chair.”

“Come on, Harper, you know I couldn’t let you do that,” Jessica said. “This was one of our biggest cases, I couldn’t put an associate with you on this.”

Harvey sipped the tea and eyed Jessica. “Mike helped me through the entire case, Jessica,” he said. “He was better equipped.”

“Harper, really,” Jessica said. “Stop leading that poor kid on. We’ve known each other since you were a receptionist here fresh out of college; I know the signs.”

“I’m not leading him on,” Harvey said, setting the cup on his desk. “He’s … he’s a good friend.”

“A good friend,” Jessica repeated. “I have a hard time believing that, but so far it’s not affecting either of your work, so as long as it continues to no affect your work- “

“There’s nothing going on, Jessica,” Harvey interrupted.

“I’m just saying,” Jessica said, sipping her tea and standing. “Congratulations again. A well deserved win.”

Harvey watched Jessica leave, sighing softly and dropping her cup into the trashcan. Did everyone think that she and Mike were an item?

“I heard congratulations are in order.”

Harvey looked up to see Mike standing in the doorway of his office. “Yeah, no thanks to Goldstein,” he replied. When Mike didn’t reply, he narrowed his gaze at his associate. “What?”

“Nothing,” Mike replied. “Just … get any ‘lawyer Barbie’ comments today?”

“Smartass,” Harvey replied. “It makes a statement.”

“Don’t judge a book by its cover, I get it.” Mike crossed the room and sat across from Harvey. “I never thought pink was your color.”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “It was worth it to see the look on opposing counsel’s face this morning,” he said. “Damn asshole thought he had the whole thing wrapped up and he didn’t.” Harvey gave Mike a grin as he leaned back in his seat. “By the way, I’m going to be celebrating my win tonight and you’re more than welcome to join me.”

“I am?” Mike said.

“I wouldn’t have won this case without all the hard work you and I did,” Harvey said. “You’re just as responsible for the win.”

“Thanks,” Mike replied.

“Meet me at the Flatiron Lounge at eight,” Harvey said with a grin. “No jeans or sneakers, rookie.”

Mike rolled his eyes. “If I get swamped in work, I’ll just go straight from here,” he said. “A suit’s better than jeans and sneakers, right?”

“A suit, yes,” Harvey said. “Your suit is marginally better.”

“Hey,” Mike said. “This is a quality suit.”

“With a horrible tie,” Harvey said, standing and moving around the desk to tug on the offensive tie in question. “Anyway, I really just stopped by to gloat and pick up my messages. Then I’m taking the rest of the day off.”

“You deserve it,” Mike agreed.

“Damn right.” Harvey packed up his things, slipping his purse over his shoulder and grabbing his briefcase. “Eight at the Flatiron Lounge.”

“I’ll be there,” Mike said.

Harvey tossed a smile over his shoulder as he left office, snatching his messages from Donna on his way out.

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” Donna called after Harvey.

* * *

A little after eight, Harvey was seated at a table in the Flatiron Lounge, swirling a glass of scotch as he eyed the crowd, searching for Mike. He’d actually walked part of the way home earlier that day, stopping and doing some shopping. He ended up getting a cab back to his penthouse, loaded down with three new pairs of shoes, and two new dresses.

“Late again,” Harvey muttered, downing the rest of his scotch and motioning to a waitress for another.

“Whoever stood you up is either blind or stupid, or both.”

Harvey glanced up to see a man standing by his table. The man was young, late 20s, but fairly attractive - short black hair, green eyes, a good physique. But Harvey wasn’t interested.

“Not that it’s any of your business, but my associate it just running a bit late,” Harvey replied tightly.

“So not your date?” the man pressed. “Here for a business, then? Perhaps I can entice you to ditch the business meeting and indulge.”

“Highly unlikely,” Harvey said. He gave the waitress a smile when she brought over his scotch and took a long drink.

“I like a woman who doesn’t do those silly fruity drinks,” the man continued. “I’m Peter, by the way.”

Harvey tried to ignore the man and look for Mike, but Peter made it hard by pushing into Harvey’s personal space, even going so far as to touch Harvey’s shoulder, caress it, really.

“Listen, I’m really not interested,” Harvey said, just wanting the man to go away.

“You’re obviously interested,” Peter replied. “I can see it in the way you’re eyeing the crowd, just looking for the man you’re going to take home. Look no further, baby, I’m right here.” His fingers again trailed down Harvey’s arm and Harvey fought his shudder, quickly downing the rest of his scotch.

“Sorry, hon, work ran late and trying to catch a cab was hell.” Harvey felt an arm around his shoulders and a chaste kiss to his temple, turning to see Mike at his side.

“You’re late, again,” Harvey said tightly, watching as Mike looked over at Peter, as if daring the other man to comment. Peter made a bit of a face, but left Harvey and Mike alone.

“I really was at work late,” Mike said, setting his beer down at the table and passing Harvey another scotch.

“And I was handling the asshole,” Harvey said stiffly, downing his scotch in three swallows, feeling a lovely warmth spread through him.

“I know his type,” Mike said. “He wasn’t going to back off.”

“So you decided to pretend to be my boyfriend? I would have handled it.”

“Harvey.” Mike took the glass from Harvey’s hand and set it down. “I know his type, I’ve seen his type and … he would have pretended to listen, walked away, and then waited until you left and found a way to follow you and catch you … it wouldn’t have ended well.”

Harvey was silent for a few minutes. “I don’t quite feel like celebrating anymore,” he said, grabbing his purse and standing. He knew he swayed a bit as he made his way through the bar and out to the street, could feel Mike behind him, but he didn’t care.

He hailed a cab and slid inside, barely registering Mike sliding in next to him. He gave the cabbie his address then turned to look out the window, basically ignoring Mike. He was irritated; for all the chivalry he’d experienced in the past month, it all went to hell when he encountered an asshole who didn’t like the word ‘no’.

Harvey was grateful Mike didn’t try to engage him in conversation. He didn’t even mind when Mike followed him up to the penthouse, watching as Mike flopped onto the couch before padding into the bedroom to get changed. He came back out to the living room, dressed in a pair of yoga pants and a worn Harvard t-shirt, poured himself a large scotch, turned on the record player and sat down on the far side of the couch, nursing his drink and staring out the window.

“Men suck,” Harvey finally said softly.

“Some of them, yeah,” Mike agreed.

“What gives that asshole the right to think he could just push and push and push,” Harvey continued, still sipping his scotch. “I said no, I said I wasn’t interested; what is he, stupid?”

“Probably,” Mike said softly.

“I hate men,” Harvey said, downing the rest of his drink. He stood and moved to the bar to pour himself yet another, but Mike was suddenly right there.

“Why don’t you go to bed, huh?” Mike suggested softly.

Harvey swayed a bit and squinted at Mike. “Fine,” he mumbled, setting his empty glass down and padding to his room, hand out to run along the wall as he walked. He reached his room and flopped into bed, rolling onto his side.

Mike tugged the blankets up and gently tucked them around Harvey. “Get some sleep, Harvey,” he said gently.

“’m not Harvey, silly, I’m Harper.”

* * *

Mike sat on the couch in the living room, staring out at the city. It scared him, scared him that Harvey didn’t remember who he was.

“Fuck, I hope this ends soon,” Mike whispered, laying down on the couch. He wanted to be there in case … just in case.

* * *

It was Saturday morning again. Harvey gave a low groan, rolled away from the bright lights streaming through his window, and stopped. Hesitantly reached up to touch his face. His fingers felt rough stubble on his cheeks and chin. The fingers explored lower and, yep, that was an Adam’s apple. Harvey jerked up in bed, biting his lip as his stomach rolled and his vision swam.

He carefully slipped out of bed and padded towards the bathroom. He flipped on the light, looked in the mirror and grinned. He looked back towards his bedroom and noticed it was back to normal.

He popped a few aspirin and drank some water, then padded towards the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He stopped when he noticed Mike asleep on his couch, still in the suit he’d been wearing the day before. He smiled and gently covered Mike with the afghan from the back of the couch before continuing into the kitchen to make some breakfast.

“Bacon?”

Harvey grinned at the sleepy voice coming from his couch as he dished up two plates of eggs, bacon and toast. “And eggs, and toast,” he called, chuckling when he saw Mike pop up and look at him.

“You’re … you!” Mike exclaimed.

“I am,” Harvey replied, motioning Mike over. “I don’t know what triggered it, but I’m back, and it looks like the world is back to the way it was.” Although, Harvey kind of missed seeing all the pictures of himself with his brother everywhere - something for him to work on.

“About last night -” Mike started.

“Thank you,” Harvey interrupted.

“I’m sor - what?”

“I said thank you,” Harvey said. “And I won’t say it again. The asshole last night was persistent and probably wouldn’t have taken no for an answer, and I appreciate you taking initiative to get the jerk off my case.”

“Well, you ar - were pretty hot,” Mike replied as he sat down at the bar to eat breakfast.

Harvey noticed the slip, but didn’t call Mike out on it. “I know,” he replied instead, shooting Mike a cocky grin before eating his breakfast.

Breakfast was enjoyed in companionable silence and when they were both done, Harvey set the dishes in the sink to wash later before turning to Mike.

“Thanks for breakfast,” Mike said. “I should get going. Laundry to do, groceries to buy, that kind of shit.”

Harvey nodded. “See you Monday,” he said.

“See you Monday,” Mike said, taking a moment to tug his shoes on before giving Harvey a wave and heading out.

* * *

“All right, who are you and what have you done with the real Harvey Specter?”

Harvey glanced up from his computer to look at Jessica. “I am the real Harvey Specter,” he said. “As evidenced by the huge settlement I just got our firm last week.”

Jessica shook her head and sat down on the couch. “Something happened,” she said. “I don’t know what it is, but in the past three months I have seen you take cases you never would have touched before, and … there’s just something different about you.”

Harvey sat back in his chair and looked at his boss/friend. It had been three months since he’d changed back … three months where he had, in fact, made a conscious effort to change. He and his brother Paul spoke weekly, and there were plans for Paul to come visit. He had taken some different cases, done a few more pro bono cases then he had before … he liked the changes he was making.

“And is this a bad thing?” Harvey replied. “You keep telling me that I need to do more pro bono work.”

“Just wondering what big event caused this change,” Jessica said.

Harvey chuckled and shook his head. “You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” he said.

“Harvey, I finished those summaries and there are a few things - oh, Ms. Pearson.” Mike stopped mid sentence and clutched the documents to his chest. “I didn’t see you.”

“That’s okay,” Jessica said as she stood and straightened her skirt. “I was just leaving.”

Once Jessica left, Mike slumped a little. “Are we in trouble?” he asked.

“For what, I just got our firm another obscene settlement,” Harvey replied. “She wanted to know where the real Harvey Specter was.”

“Well, you have been different since … “ Mike trailed off and crossed the room, setting his summaries on Harvey’s desk. “People were bound to notice.”

Harvey shrugged. “None of their business,” he said. “I need you to look at a few more cases for me tonight.”

“That’s fine,” Mike said. “Used to working late Friday nights and having no social life.”

“Funny,” Harvey replied, turning his computer off and packing up.

“I see you have plans tonight that don’t involve work,” Mike commented.

“I do,” Harvey said. “And if you’re done in time, you’re more than welcome to join me for a celebratory drink at Café Carlyle at nine.”

“But it’s not even six,” Mike said, looking at the inside of his wrist where his watch sat.

“I have an appointment,” Harvey replied. “And if you’re going to be there, try to be on time this time.”

“I’ll be on time,” Mike replied.

“Good,” Harvey said, giving Mike a smile as he passed him some files. “Scram, look up my new cases.”

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Mike replied, giving Harvey a salute before heading back to his cubicle.

Harvey shook his head as he put his coat on and grabbed his briefcase. The past three months had really been different, and Harvey had been contemplating some other changes in his life.

“You’re caring is showing.” Donna leaned against her desk and eyed Harvey.

“Is it now?” Harvey replied.

“It is,” Donna said. “And it’s about damn time.”

Harvey grinned and passed Donna a business card for one of the more upscale boutiques in Manhattan on his way out. “There’s an appointment set for you there tomorrow at one, treat yourself to a few things on me,” he said. “Thank you for all your hard work, Donna. I really appreciate it.”

Donna slipped the card into her purse with a smile. “Whatever caused this change,” she whispered to Harvey’s retreating form. “Don’t let it get away.”

* * *

Whoever said tattoos didn’t hurt were liars, Harvey decided as he nursed his scotch. Although, whoever said they didn’t hurt could have been some twenty-something who didn’t have the guts to say they hurt, but … Harvey gave a one shouldered shrug and downed the scotch, motioning for another.

He gave the bartender a nod and nursed his second scotch, eyeing the crowd and looking for Mike. He almost dropped his glass when he saw a very, very familiar face trying valiantly to talk up a woman seated a bit further down the bar. Harvey slid off his stool and made his way through the crowds.

“Peter? Peter!” Harvey said with faux surprise, clapping Peter on the shoulder. He spared a glance at the woman, who looked deeply relieved.

“Do I know you?” Peter said, obviously confused.

“Do you know me? How could you forget that night at the Flatiron Lounge,” Harvey said, herding him away from the woman and towards the front door.

“Man, I don’t know you and you just cock blocked me,” Peter said, clearly angry.

“She clearly wasn’t interested and you were making an ass of yourself,” Harvey said. “And I know your type. So I’m just going to say this once - I’m an attorney and I’m very good friends with the DA. So if I see you around, well actually, I don’t want to see you around.”

Harvey felt great satisfaction when he saw Peter pale and swallow, before nodding and leaving the bar. He made his way back through the crowd and motioned for the bartender. “That woman down there,” he said, pointing to the woman Peter had been harassing.

“The one the douche was trying to land?” the bartender said.

Harvey nodded. “Put her tab on mine,” he said. “She doesn’t pay for a thing tonight.”

“You got it,” the bartender said with a nod.

“So, chivalry is not dead.”

Harvey turned to see Mike leaning against the bar. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replied, sipping his drink. “You’re on time, impressive.”

“Actually, I’m early, double impressive,” Mike said, motioning for the bartender and ordering a beer.

Harvey rolled his eyes and settled on the barstool. “Work done?” he asked.

“Wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t,” Mike replied. “Not only did I research the new cases, but I emailed them to you.”

“I am impressed,” Harvey said with a smile. “Peter was here.”

“Peter, as in … “

“The same,” Harvey said. “He was trying to pick up a woman who clearly was having none of it.”

“So you took care of him,” Mike said. “Did you scare the shit out of him?”

“I may have made mention about my friendship with the DA,” Harvey said casually, his lips quirking up in a smile.

Mike laughed and raised his beer in salute. “Good riddance,” he said.

Harvey laughed and downed his scotch. “I think I’ve had enough,” he said.

“But I just got here,” Mike protested.

“There’s a diner down the street that serves great burgers,” Harvey said. “I’ll treat for a couple and we’ll pop Into Darkness on at my place.”

“I’m game for that,” Mike replied, downing the rest of his beer and setting the empty bottle on the bar. “We walking?”

“To the diner, yeah, then we can take a cab to mine,” Harvey said. He tried not to stare at Mike’s lips as his associate downed the rest of his beer and set the bottle on the counter. He motioned for the bartender and settled his tab, but left his card number there for the woman down at the end of the bar.

“Can we get fries, too?” Mike asked as they left the bar and walked down the street.

“Greedy,” Harvey teased. “But yes, we can get fries, too.”

The conversation was light during their walk, and when they reached the diner, Harvey ordered two double bacon cheeseburgers and fries to go. Bags clutched in their hands, the two grabbed a cab and headed to Harvey’s apartment.

Harvey set the food on the kitchen counter and headed to his bedroom to change. “Make yourself comfortable,” he called as he changed into sweats and a t-shirt. When he came back into the living room, he found Mike sprawled on his couch, two plates on the coffee table. Mike had kicked off his shoes and tossed his jacket and tie over the back of a nearby chair. Harvey raised an eyebrow as he turned the TV on and started the DVD.

“You said make myself comfortable,” Mike said with a grin.

“I did,” Harvey agreed, grabbing a plate of food and settling on the couch next to Mike. He sat slowly, careful to avoid an unnecessary pressure on his shoulder.

“You okay?” Mike asked around a mouthful of burger.

“You’re supposed to swallow before speaking,” Harvey said, his tone teasing. “I’m fine - shoulder’s a little sore.”

“Been hitting the ball a little too hard?” Mike asked. “Wait, you haven’t been to the batting cages since before … what did you do?”

Harvey glanced over at Mike, and noticing the piqued interest in Mike’s face, set his plate down and turned his back towards Mike, tugging his shirt up. “I made a calculated decision,” he said.

The room was quiet, save for the sounds of Into Darkness on the television. Harvey heard the soft gasp from Mike and, after a few minutes, felt the feather light brush of fingers over the plastic wrap that protected his new tattoo.

“It’s like the one … “

“That Harper had, I know,” Harvey finished, barely suppressing a shudder as Mike’s fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive part of his tattoo.

“Why?”

“Partially as a reminder,” Harvey admitted. “The other part because, well, Starfleet Insignia. It was necessary.” He grinned when he heard Mike chuckle softly.

“Of course it was,” Mike replied.

Harvey closed his eyes and let his head drop a bit. “Mike,” he murmured, sighing softly when he felt Mike’s hands on his back.

“Harvey,” Mike said softly. “Say the word and I stop.”

“Don’t stop,” Harvey replied. “Don’t stop.” He gave a little groan when he felt Mike’s hands on his back, Mike’s lips on the nape of his neck. He maneuvered himself so he was facing Mike, and claimed Mike’s lips in a sweet kiss.

“We’re going to miss Kirk save the day,” Mike murmured against Harvey’s lips.

“It’s a DVD, we can watch it again later,” Harvey said, tugging Mike’s bottom lip with his teeth. “I have wanted you for so long.”

“Since before you experienced the world from a pair of heels?” Mike said with a grin.

“Smartass,” Harvey said, tugging at Mike’s shirt. He got it off and tossed it aside, trailing his fingers over Mike’s exposed skin and enjoying the sigh he elicited from Mike.

“That’s me,” Mike agreed, working to get Harvey’s shirt off, tossing it in the same general direction as his own.

Harvey pulled Mike close, fingers trailing up and down Mike’s back. “I’m going to suggest we move this to the bedroom, but if you think I’m moving too fast -”

“Harvey, we’ve been playing this game for at least a year, if not longer,” Mike said. “If we had actually been a couple this whole time, I would have called it dating. So no, we’re not moving too fast. In fact, it’s about damn time.”

Harvey laughed and stood, tugging Mike with him. “Fantastic,” he said. “Bedroom it is.”

The DVD forgotten, Harvey and Mike made their way to Harvey’s bedroom, chuckling softly and sharing quick kisses. Once in the bedroom, Harvey opened the curtains to let in the lights from the city around them. He turned a lamp on low and turned down the bed. When he looked up, he found Mike standing near the bed, completely naked.

“Fuck,” Harvey whispered, eyes glued to Mike’s skin. “Warn a man, huh?”

“Sorry,” Mike replied. “I’m a little antsy.”

“I can see that,” Harvey said. “I guess I better catch up.” He watched as Mike crawled into bed, enjoying the sight of Mike under his sheets, before tugging the rest of his clothes off and tossing them aside.

“Not hanging them or meticulously folding those?” Mike asked.

“Better things to do,” Harvey said, sliding under the sheets next to Mike.

“Like me,” Mike replied.

“Like you,” Harvey agreed as he moved to straddle Mike’s hips. He ran his hands over Mike’s chest, fingers easily finding Mike’s nipples and giving them a playful tweak.

“Tease,” Mike gasped, arching a little under Harvey’s ministrations.

Harvey leaned down and claimed Mike’s lips in a deep kiss, fingers releasing Mike’s nipples to trail lower. “I promise that sometime later I will take a bit more time,” Harvey murmured against Mike’s lips. “But I’m already so on edge.”

“Harvey,” Mike breathed. “Shut up and fuck me already, huh?”

“Pushy,” Harvey said, swatting Mike’s hip as he reached for a bottle of lube from inside his nightstand drawer.

“Mmmhmm,” Mike agreed, fingers gripping Harvey’s biceps. “It’s been a while.”

“That’s okay,” Harvey said, slipping a couple of lubed fingers into Mike, groaning softly when he felt Mike’s fingers dig into his arms.

“Harvey,” Mike whimpered.

“Hmmm?” Harvey replied, giving his fingers a tentative wiggle.

“Fuck me already,” Mike moaned, snatching a condom off the nightstand passing it to Harvey. “Please?”

“Happy to oblige,” Harvey said. He deftly opened the package and slipped the condom on. He gave a low moan when he slid into Mike, grinning when Mike’s legs wrapped around Harvey and pulled him in closer.

“Harvey,” Mike said, his voice thick with need.

“Yes?” Harvey said, his hands resting on Mike’s hips, rubbing little circles with his thumbs, enjoying the wanton lust written all over Mike’s face.

“I need you to move,” Mike panted.

“I can do zat, I can do zat,” Harvey said, his tone teasing as he began to thrust.

Mike keened and lifted his hips, gasping out a laugh. “Only you would quote Chekov, complete with accent when -” He broke off with a gasp, digging his nails into Harvey’s arms. “When fucking me - fuck, Harvey!”

Harvey wrapped a hand around Mike’s cock and gave it a few rough strokes, which was all it took for Mike to come all over Harvey’s hand. Harvey came shortly thereafter, flopping down on top of Mike with a grunt.

“You’re heavy,” Mike grunted, giving Harvey a playful shove.

“Not,” Harvey replied, pressing a wet kiss to Mike’s lips and shifting to his side, tugging Mike with him so they were on their sides, face to face.

“Better,” Mike replied, wiggling a bit as Harvey slipped out.

“Good.” Harvey pulled Mike close and wrapped his arms around Mike, resting his hands on Mike’s ass.

“This isn’t a one off, is it?” Mike asked softly, a little uncertain.

“No Mike,” Harvey murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Mike’s forehead. “Not a one off. I plan on keeping you around a while, got a problem with that?”

Mike gave Harvey a brilliant smile and snuggled in close. “No problem at all,” he replied softly.

* * *

“I can’t move.” Mike groaned and dropped his head to Harvey’s shoulder.

“We’ll have to move eventually,” Harvey commented, looking on either side of them to where their children were fast asleep after an eventful Thanksgiving. Hunter Gordon, eight years old, and Leila Edith, four years old, had been the center of attention. Jessica, Rachel, and even Louis and Sheila had gathered at Harvey and Mike’s apartment for a huge Thanksgiving meal.

Eleven years had passed since Harvey’s ‘walk in a pair of heels’. Things had changed, yet stayed the same. Once Hunter had entered the picture, Mike had actually quit Pearson Specter and became a stay at home parent, which suited him just fine. Then Leila had joined the family and everything was … perfect.

“I don’t wanna,” Mike said with a pout, nuzzling Harvey’s temple.

Harvey smiled and wrapped an arm around Mike’s shoulders. “We can hang out here for a little while longer,” he said. He sank against the cushions and contemplated his life. He was a bit older and a little grayer (dammit), but … he couldn’t recall ever being happier.

“Love you, Harvey Ross-Specter,” Mike mumbled sleepily.

“Love you too, Mike. Love you, too.”


End file.
